nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruber
' Baron Ruber' (simply known as Ruber) is the main villain in the animated film "Quest For Camelot". He was a cunning and exceptionally strong brute, able to kill a dragon with nothing but his bare hands and sought to take over Camelot (and possibly the world) as well as avenge his previous defeat at the hands of none other than King Arthur himself. History Ruber was once a knight of King Arthur, trusted enough to be part of the order of the Round Table (though he wasn't liked much by the others, in many ways he paralleled the story of the Black Knight) - he desired the throne of Camelot for himself. He boldly tried to kill King Arthur in front of his fellow knights but the brave Sir Lionel defended the king. Enraged Ruber murdered Sir Lionel in cold-blood before making another attempt on Arthur's life. However, using Excalibur, Arthur beats Ruber back: Ruber, although strong is also a coward at heart and vowed revenge as he fled, yelling "One day that sword will be in my hand, and all will be mine!". Ten years later, Ruber had his pet griffin steal Excalibur, although the theft was bungled and the sword was dropped into the Forbidden Forest. Ruber used a potion to transform his men into an army of golems described as "iron men with hands of steel" and prepared to recover Excalibur and attack Camelot. However, his plans were foiled by Lionel's daughter Kayley and her blind lover Garrett. Ruber however did manage to gain entrance to Camelot and attempted to murder King Arthur yet again. However Kayley overheard Ruber taunting Arthur and boasting of his murder of Lionel - this prompted Kayley to slam a wooden beam into Ruber, launching him out of the window, she followed him and engaged in a battle with him, Garett attempted to strike Ruber from behind with his staff but Ruber blocked the attack and threw Garett into Kayley. Ruber, who used his dark magic to graft Excalibur into his right hand before entering Camelot, prepared to kill the two heroes - however in his bloodlust Ruber is foolish enough to plunge Excalibur into the stone, since Ruber was not the rightful King of Camelot the stone's power activated and he is incinerated by the energies of Excalibur - ultimately being destroyed by the very power he had sought to obtain. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Ruber's soul was dragged out of the Underworld by Aku, who then resurrected the mad baron as a member of the Organization. At first, Ruber's ambition for the throne of the Organization angered Maleficent, but after various attempts on the evil faerie's life ended in failure, Ruber eventually gave up trying to be leader of the villains and just stay content with being 3rd-in-command of the Organization's Army, serving directly under Baron Zemo. Right now, Ruber has been granted a glove that has a sword attached to it, resembling his fused Excalibur hand from the movie, to satisfy his desire to wield the legendary sword, and he also has direct control over the Iron Mongers, metallic Heartless that were formerly his mechanical mutant henchmen from the movie. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization